garfieldfandomcom-20200223-history
Pest of a Guest
Pest of a Guest is the first segment from the fourteenth episode of Garfield and Friends. Synopsis When Jon finds a stray cat outside his door on a cold winter night, he takes the cat inside. Garfield suspects the stray is more than just a poor cat. Plot One winter night, Jon Arbuckle and his pets try to keep warm by the fireplace. Garfield provides some wood to improve on the fire. Jon is grateful for the wood until he realizes that it is coming from a household table, which Garfield is cutting up with an axe. The doorbell then rings, leading Jon to answer it. A stray cat is pushing the doorbell with a stick, noting that the house is "a likely place". He finds the stray cat lying on the front step, convincing him to take the cat inside and feed him. In the kitchen, Garfield is about to have a bowl of soup when Jon suddenly takes it away for the stray cat. As the other cat slurps up the soup, Garfield takes it back, leading to a fight between the two until Jon takes it, chiding Garfield for his behavior. The stray cat, after reacquiring the soup, blows a raspberry, leading Garfield to find something wrong with him. Garfield then gets ready to sleep, only to find the stray cat in his bed. Garfield drives him out of the bed with loud music, which also wakes up Jon and Odie. Jon turns off the music, then sends Garfield into the kitchen, making him sleep in a small box. As the stray cat gets a large amount of food out of the refrigerator, Garfield is prompted to "resort to drastic means". Upon finding out that the other cat plans to stay for six to seven weeks, Garfield suggestively notes that Jon wants to fatten him up. At the typewriter, Garfield writes an alternate version of Jon's planned recipe, Casserole a la Arbuckle. He then prepares to leave the house, letting the stray cat take his place. Garfield pretends to be thankful for being replaced, dropping hints about what Jon supposedly wants to do with the stray cat. After Garfield leaves, the stray cat rushes into the kitchen, looking for the recipe to Casserole a la Arbuckle. He finds it and reads it, with one of the ingredients being "one kitty cat". After a double take, he begins to figure that Jon plans to make a meal out of him. After getting further "hints" from Jon and Odie, the stray cat dashes out of the house, letting Garfield reclaim it. Jon watches the act in confusion, then asks Garfield if he can act more like the stray. Garfield complies by acting like a starving cat. Garfield watches a program on television, leaving a mess on the floor with his food. Jon looks on in disappointment, then heads into the kitchen to clean it up. Jon then finds the alternate recipe to Casserole a la Arbuckle, making note of the "one kitty cat" ingredient. Garfield assumes that he is kidding, then becomes uncertain of the notion. Major Characters *Garfield *Odie *Jon Arbuckle *Stray Cat (voiced by ?????) Trivia *The plot of the episode was reused in The Garfield Show episode Little Angel. Category:Garfield and Friends Category:Garfield and Friends episodes, Season 2